


Promise of a Lifetime

by daisydashwood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First work on ao3, Fluff, Getting Together, High School Reunion AU, M/M, Minor Angst, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydashwood/pseuds/daisydashwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story based off of a random prompt found online.</p>
<p>Prompt:<br/>AU where muse A and muse B were once high school seniors and best friends to boot, who made a pact that if they were not married by (insert determined age here), they’d marry, not date, not get in touch and have a long, annoying talk about it, they’d find one another and get married, because they love each other, and they’ve always been attracted to one another, and it makes sense now that they’re decidedly older and wiser and surprisingly unmarried, and its time their debts were paid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise of a Lifetime

Running through the small town I grew up in led to quite a few shocks this morning. Things hadn’t changed much at all, so finding my way through the myriad of small one lane roads that wound throughout the entirety of the town was an easy feat. I hadn’t been here since my senior year of high school, and now that my class reunion was coming up in a few days, I had been overtaken by wave after wave of nostalgia. 

Passing the park led to many fond memories: nights I had spent watching the stars with my friends, summer afternoons spent picnicking with my family, playdates with Armin and Mikasa. I remembered everything and everyone, and come Friday, I’ll be getting to see the whole gang again - Sasha, Connie, Marco, Ymir, Christa, Hanji, Armin, Mikasa. Even as excited as I was to see all of my old friends, nothing could compare to how I felt about seeing Levi again.

Levi had been my very best friend through middle school and high school. He had been the first one to find out when my dad left and had been at my house within ten minutes of finding out. As upset as I was at my dad, Levi being there made everything better. He had hugged me the minute he walked through the door and told me that my dad was a piece of shit who didn’t deserve to have me in his life. He had been everything that I needed after I came home and saw dad’s half of the closet had been cleared out entirely. Hell, he had been everything I had needed all through high school - sarcastic comments, shit jokes, and enough cursing to make a seasoned sailor blush.

Of course, remembering Levi also went hand-in-hand with remembering our pact. It had been senior year of high school, and Jean had made another idiotic comment about the fact that Levi and I both were the only single members in the group, pointing out that he thought it was probably because we spent so much time with each other. That afternoon on the way home from school Levi had asked if I was uncomfortable with Jean’s shitty comment.

“Levi, we’ve been friends for what, eight years now? I don’t think that it’s possible for me to be uncomfortable when it comes to you. You’re my best friend, and you’ve been by my side during some of the worst moments of my life. Why do you ask?” After a pause in which Levi did not say a word and refused to even look at me, I finally managed to utter the question that I wasn’t sure I wanted to hear the answer for, “Are you uncomfortable with our friendship?”

Levi had looked so shocked when he had fully processed my question. He looked up at me with a mix of confusion and sadness on his face. “What a stupid question, brat. You are the only person that I feel completely at ease with no matter what is going on.”

I could feel a wide smile forming across my lips at Levi’s words. He was always at ease with me. He knew that he could be himself with me. “You really feel that way, Levi?”

“Of course I do, brat. Are you deaf? Did you not here what I just said?” Levi harshly replied, but I could see the warmth in his usually dull grey eyes as he looked up at me.

It was one of my fondest memories of Levi. If I had been a bit braver back then, I would have probably moved closer and kissed him in front of everyone. I can’t help but feel like I missed my chance to show him my feelings that day. Instead of kissing him senseless, however, I made a promise to Levi that if we had not been married by the time of our fifteen year class reunion, then we would get married.

“Why do you think that I would be okay with this idea of yours, brat? Who says I’d even want to be married to you for that matter?” Levi’s words were sarcastic, but I could tell that he really was curious about my proposal.

“Well, I was just thinking that being married to you would be better than being alone for the rest of my life.” I had to backtrack to throw off any suspicion. In reality, I had loved Levi dearly and wanted nothing more than to be with him in any way possible. 

After several minutes of silence, Levi finally replied to my proposal. “I suppose you have a point. Okay, brat, we have a deal. Fifteen years from now, we’ll get married if we haven’t found someone else.”

Well, fifteen years have slowly passed me by, and now I’m back home to see what the future holds. Levi and I had fallen out of touch sometime during college, and as the years had gone by, I hadn’t heard a word from or about him. Even without talking to or seeing Levi, my feelings had not changed. Trying to date other people had turned out to be a moot point, as I kept imagining Levi standing in their place.

“Lighten up, Yeager. Today might just be the luckiest day of your life.” Nice. Now I’m giving myself a pep talk while running. Even so, there was a voice in the back of my head constantly reminding me that Levi could have very well found someone else that made him much happier than I ever had or could have. 

“Well, it’s nice to see that you haven’t changed much in the past fifteen years. You still talk to yourself out loud in public like the crazy brat that I always thought you were.” That voice cut through my thoughts like a steel blade.  
Levi. I turned immediately and found him standing across the street. Quickly looking both ways, I took off running towards him until I collided into him, wrapping my arms about his shorter form.

“I can’t believe it. It’s been too long since the last time I’ve heard that sarcastic and slightly insulting voice of yours, Levi.” I was more than ecstatic about seeing Levi while out running. Just getting to hear his voice had already improved my mood.

“Oi, brat, let go. You’re suffocating me with a ridiculous amount of cute. I do have a bad boy image to keep up, ya know.” Levi’s voice was full of affection as he reached up to pat my head, running his fingers through my untameable hair.

“So, how have you been doing, Levi? It really has been too long since we last spoke to each other.” I couldn’t help but glance at his left hand while speaking to him. No ring. Could it be that I might still have a chance with the only person I had ever loved?

“Ah, I’ve been good. Very busy, but that’s better than the alternative. How about you, brat? How has life been treating you all these years?” I watched as Levi’s gaze travelled to my left hand, as well. My heart was hammering in my chest.

“It’s been pretty good. Lonely, but still good.” I took a deep breath in to help strengthen my resolve before just asking what I had been dying to know. “So, have you found a special someone in all the years that we’ve been apart?”

I tried not to show how anxious I was about Levi’s answer, but when he finally replied, I felt like the world had been pulled out from under me. “Actually, yes, I have.”

Trying to keep the pain I was feeling out of my voice, I looked towards the ground as I replied. “Oh, I see. Well, congratulations, then. I hope that she treats you well.”

“Mm-hmm. He treats me very well. We haven’t gotten married yet, but I have a feeling it will happen soon.” His words were like a knife, carving me open.

“Oh. Sorry. Well, that’s wonderful news, Levi. I’m happy for you.” I needed to leave; preferably before I started crying. I had lost him. Lost him to some stranger who probably didn’t even know that he loved playing RPG video games and that his guilty pleasure was listening to old Britney Spears songs. God, how I just wished that I had kissed him that day all those years ago.

“Thanks, brat. It will take some time for him to propose, thought. I mean, he still hasn’t even worked up the courage to kiss me.” I puzzled over Levi’s reply before understanding his meaning.

My head shot up so fast that I am certain I had a case of whiplash. My eyes met Levi’s gunmetal orbs, and I leaned forward. “Oh, really? How can you be so certain that he’s going to marry you, then?”  
A smile made its way onto Levi’s face, and I swear that I almost melted at the tenderness in his eyes. “He made me a promise several years ago that he would marry me, and he never breaks a promise.”

The smile that lit up my face at these words could have probably blinded a lesser man, but Levi simply smiled back before we were pressed against each other from chest to hip. Tilting my head slightly, I surged forward until my lips met his in a kiss full of passion and more than fifteen years of want.

Parting for air, I smiled at Levi once again. “I love you, Levi Ackerman. Will you marry me?”

Levi pretended to think about his answer for a moment before looking at me with a serious glint in his eye. “Brat, I have loved you for what has felt like a hundred lifetimes. Of course I will marry you, you oblivious idiot.”

We moved together until our lips were fully pressed against the others, mouths moving in tandem as we finally gave in to a lifetime's worth of love. And so began the rest of our lives, full of the promises we made to each other later that day in Las Vegas - to have, to hold, and to love more than life itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you guys! Hope you liked this short little fic! If you did enjoy it, please give a kudos or leave a comment. Also, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
